zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Harvest
Story Line When Dib finds out that Zim has no human organs, he attempts to exploit Zim’s ailment of Head Pigeons to get the Skool’s nurse to examine Zim in hopes she will see the truth. However, when Dib blurts his plan out to Zim, Zim uses a device in his PAK that will allow him to switch objects for organs. He begins to steal the organs of his fellow classmates in order to appear more human before his appointment at the nurse’s office. Zim took too many organs causing him to look like a fat kid. He manages to fool the skool nurse while Dib, who had one of his organs replaced by a mooing can, ends up being labeled as a freak in the local papers. Facts of Doom *Filler bunny is seen in the jar at the beginning of the episode. *Ms. Bitter's Quote: If you leave school grounds, it will explode! - In The Running Man (1987) Arnold Schwarzenegger and other inmates are kept in a prison with an electronic frontier, in which a collar around their necks will explode if they attempt to leave. (The same idea was also employed in Battlefield Earth) *Keef can be seen in the cafeteria, sitting beside Gaz. *The entire ending sequence is a parody of the movie Alien. *The boiler room aspect seemed reminescent of Nightmare on Elm Street. *The title was in the squiggly font instead of the Invader font. *When Dib's looking for a place to run, you can see an arrow on the wall by the vent that says JV, the initials of the creator of the series. *Amongst the sick students in the cafeteria, you can see Zootch, the kid with one strand of hair. However, when Dib goes over to Torque Smackey, you can see Zootch over against the wall near Torque’s table looking just fine, despite the fact that he was seen being in pain just moments earlier. *In production order, this is the first time Zim's plan worked while Dib's plan failed. However, in aired order, this is the second time (the first aired episode was Parent Teacher Night). *After Dib finds out about Zim's "organ" and listen very close you can hear in the background Zim yelling "HEY!" repeatly and then shouts "I AM ZIM"! *Gaz didn't get upset that Zim took her organs, likely only because she was still able to play her game, and was 'in the zone'. *The Game Slave was replaced with one of Gaz's organs. *This episode was originally going to be aired with Bestest Friend. *This episode is thought to be one of the reasons for Zim's cancellation, as it was referenced by a murderer (who carved out his victim's organs) during his trial. He stated that he got the idea from Invader Zim, but also made it clear that he was joking. *This was the first episode GIR did not make an appearance in. Goofs *When Dib sees Gaz in the cafe, her entire body is green, in the next instance, she is only green from the neck down, in the next instance she is fully green again *Dib is the only character in this episode whose body is not fully green after his organ was stolen. While the others' (including Gaz) body were fully green after their organs were stolen by Zim. Music Main Article: The Kevin Manthei Invader Zim-phony Special *Happy Day *First Donor *The Cooing *Harvester Zim *Horror Chase *Headlines Quotes Dib: I suppose you have a heart in there? Zim: Six of them. Dib: Intestines? Zim: Large or small? Dib: Spleen? Zim: In three different colors. Dib: What about lungs? Ms. Bitters: Zim! Zim: (...) Sir! Ms. Bitters: There's a pigeon on your head! You've got head pigeons! Get to the nurse before they spread to the other children! Ms. Bitters: That one's got head pigeons, the other one is just annoying. Fix it! Dib: See Gaz, to defeat my enemy I must study my enemy, then become my enemy, then move in with my enemy, then wear my enemy’s clothes, then — Gaz: You're in my light. Kid: (as ball hits him) Argh! My organs! Zim: (laughs) Inferior human organs! (ball hits him) FUH! My squeedly spooch! Dib: Squeedly spooch? Did you hear that, Gaz? That's no human organ; humans don't have squeedly spooches! Gaz: (sarcastically) I've got a squeedly spooch. Dib: Ms. Bitters, I think a pencil is lodged in my brain. Can I go to the nurse? Ms. Bitters: How far in your brain, Dib? Dib: (looks at nose) Pretty far... See Also *Dark Harvest (Transcript) *Episode 04 Credits *Dark Harvest Screenshots Category:Season 1 Category:Zim Filmography Category:Dib Filmography Category:Gaz Filmography Category:Ms. Bitters Filmography Category:Episodes